


As Cool As I Thought

by QuantumFeat72



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Binary Monster Kid, One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumFeat72/pseuds/QuantumFeat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk tells a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Cool As I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even count as a drabble? I've never used that word before so I could be wrong.  
> Monster Kid is referred to as "MK" throughout.

“So there we were, Undyne on one side of the bridge and me on the other, MK hanging on for dear life in the middle.”  Humans and monsters alike crowd around the lunch table as you tell the story for at least the tenth time since you started coming to this school.  MK sits next to you with an embarrassed smile.  “I rushed ahead and helped them up, and was starting to run for it before Undyne came any closer, but when MK got their footing again, they just glanced at me and turned to Undyne.

“Now, you’ve all had her in gym, right?  So you know by now how scary she can get even when she’s just playing.  That’s nothing compared to how scary she is when she has three hundred pounds of armor and you’re the only thing standing between her and freedom for all of monster kind.”  Most of the humans cringe, and you see a couple of monsters give a sympathetic nod.

“That’s how she was looking at us on that bridge, and by now she was pissed, because I’d gotten away from her three times already.  But MK didn’t even flinch.  They stood up, looked her right in the eye, and said, ‘If you want to hurt my friend, you’ll have to go through me, first.’”  MK’s face reddens visibly while every one of your spectators looks at them in awe.  “Now, Undyne would never have hurt them, but neither of us knew that at the time.  And this was a VERY narrow bridge, so she really would have had to go through them to get to me.  I almost tried to tell them to stop, because they really had no reason to protect me, but then the most amazing thing of all happened.

“Undyne looked at MK, looked at me, and backed down.”

You hear an under-the-breath “woah” in the crowd.  You give MK a friendly pat on the back and finish, “And that’s the story of the bravest thing I have ever seen a person do.”

“Yo, it... it wasn’t THAT impressive.”

“Are you kidding?  You saved my life on that bridge.”

Someone in the crowd pipes up.  “But didn’t she catch up with you later?  I mean, we’ve all heard about that fight.”

You wave your hand dismissively and finish your bite of sandwich.  “Undyne likes to exaggerate it.  There were no brilliant heroics after that.  I just ran like hell until she collapsed from the heat and the weight of her own armor.  That wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t been in Hotland, and we’d never have gotten there if MK hadn’t bought me the extra time.”  You give a half-hearted chuckle. “I just... wish you didn’t have to turn against your idol to do it.”

MK shrugs.  “Whatever.  She’s not as cool as I thought."


End file.
